


The Washington Boys Academy

by Pump_Pump



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Has No Chill, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Choose Your Own Adventure, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a girl, Reader-Interactive, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pump_Pump/pseuds/Pump_Pump
Summary: [I will update tags and stuff as I go.]For the story to make sense you need a gender fluid name, sorry. If you don't have one, pick one or just go with your own anyway.The Washington Boys Academy, a school only the richest, smartest or luckiest boys can go. You either had to paid an extreme amount of cash, earn a scholarship by being the best in your school or win a scholarship being the one out of all the nearby schools to win. You however were a girl. You had no hope for going, but that's when something amazing happened, they called your name.The school made a mistake and you had a choice, tell the school the truth or pretend to be a guy and attend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Washington Boys Academy

You took a breath to try to calm yourself, how you got here was a blurred discussion that took the whole summer to make, but it was too late to turn back now, you were here at the entrance of The Washington Boys Academy that you plan to attend, despite your situation. Nerves fluttered throughout your entire body thinking about it, but you shook it off to think. You already had your schedule, books and you were wearing your uniform.

What you didn't have was your dorm room. Taking a deep breath you entered the main building and quickly found your way to the office. As soon as you entered you saw the principal, George Washington. He stood near the secretarys desk with a clipboard, probably from giving other students their room numbers as well. He looked down at you with a friendly, yet serious face. "Name?" He asked simply.

You were barely able to meet his eyes, lying made you feel awful. Though you knew if you wanted to go here, then you had to. You gave him your name, doing your best not to seem suspicious. Washington nodded and continued, "You're in the Adam's building, room 131." He said. 

You're head bowed "Thank you sir." You said trying to make your voice seem lowere and turned on your heal, walking from the building. Many boys were on the grounds of the school, all wearing the same thing. Honestly, they all kind of looked the same and you only hoped you also made the cut. Looking around you tried to act natural, but in the end you were nervous that someone might think you looked out of place, you probably did. You gulped.

The uniform was hot and sticky with the still warm weather. The sun beat down and the wind was nonexistent, you stopped, wiping your brow with the back of your sleeve. There were less people around this part of campus, this building was separated from both the main building and the dorms. If you had to guess, the building beside you was the gym. You have been told that it wouldn't be open the first week of school which made sense as to why there were less people around.

While sighing through your nose, you leaned against the brick wall, taking the moment in, you at least you tried to. "You don't belong here." A voice said making your heart stop, you head snapped towards the guy beside you. He was there, serious eyes and one finger held out to make a gun.

"W-what do you mean?" You mentally kicked yourself for stuttering, but you're mind raced, could he tell? Was it that obvious? Did everyone know? His dark brown eyes scanned you for a second as if he could tell that you're heart rate picked up.

He glanced at the wall, "Last time I checked, rich kids don't lean up against walls in their fancy clothes." You blinked before hurriedly pushing yourself off the wall. He reached his hand out and took yours to shake it, "Alexander Hamilton, scholarship student, which I'm assuming you are as well?" You let out a breath realizing what he meant by belonging. 

You began to relax, maybe he didn't expect you after all. Still your hand shook a little, you hoped he didn't notice as you gave your head a curt shake, "No, actually I'm.. the draw winner." You said giving your name as an afterthought. Alexander's lips made a little 'o' shape, he didn't seem to realize your hesitations saying that. It felt odd to say in all honesty, however you couldn't put your finger on why.

A moment of silence came over the two of you before the tan boy in front of you smiled. "You know, I'd say that you're the luckiest person in the school and I just met the luckiest person in the school, you really have to consider the odds of that." He said putting his finger on his top lip as if actually considering the odds. You found yourself blinking at him again, he spoke incredibly fast and seemed to be the type to overthink things.

You could only nod slowly at him thinking, was meeting the 'luckiest person in the school' actually a big deal? Or maybe it was just him that thought so. Who knew really? You meant to say something, meant to respond, but couldn't think of what to say. Plus he looked deep in thought.

Suddenly he snapped his finger, "I think I like you," He stated it as if he had some big idea, "I know for a fact that we'll become great friends while being here." Your eyebrows lifted in suprise, you could tell this guy talked fast and thought even faster, but more importantly, how would you respond? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your choice and suggestions.
> 
> Here's the choices.
> 
> A. Sure, how bad can he be?  
> B. Start with seeing what dorm he's in.  
> C. No way, he seems like a lot to deal with.
> 
> [Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Let me know if I can fix anything.]


End file.
